


格朗泰尔睡着以后

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 掉河里的一个补充
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 5





	格朗泰尔睡着以后

安灼拉头有点疼，可能是没休息好，可能是因为半夜突然醒来后又跑到城郊去捞一个湿淋淋的格朗泰尔，而且他们一起坐在一辆过于迷你的摩托上，格朗泰尔慢慢往他背上趴，他的湿衣服把水分和凉意带到了他的后背上。他睡着了，安灼拉放慢了速度。

“格朗泰尔只有在见到你的时候才不会是一副迷迷糊糊的样子。”古费拉克这样和他说过。他全然不在意，只记得格朗泰尔，就是他们说的大R总是在试图毁灭自己——用很多的酒精和放弃未来的精神。安灼拉感受着格朗泰尔的呼吸在背上跳动，他应该睡得很浅，也许身体不太好，当然，他酗酒，格朗泰尔能有什么可爱的地方呢？同样是古费拉克对他说：“安灼拉，R觉得你性感极了。”那么格朗泰尔有什么“性感”的地方吗？他有柔软的卷发，只是很少梳理，像打架的猫一样蓬乱；他脑子很不错，这当然是性感，“智慧是新的性感。”可是他在安灼拉面前总是表现得很糟；他练拳击，所以他应该挺结实，这种锻炼能不能抵消掉酗酒带来的伤害？理论上可以，如果他不再把这项技能用于街头斗殴的话（街头斗殴也常常是由酗酒引起的，这是不是意味着格朗泰尔的健康永远得不到保障了？）；他还有一双挺漂亮的眼睛，藏在那些杂乱的毛发之后，安灼拉只是听说过格朗泰尔的眼睛能传达一种“去他*的未来和我一起为当下而活吧”的感情，他看着格朗泰尔的眼睛时没有读到这种消极情感，他读到一点敬畏和一点爱——格朗泰尔还自以为伪装很完美。不过安灼拉必须承认，当格朗泰尔的眼睛闪着信仰的光时，他就不再是那个被姑娘们贴上“不可能的”标签的颓废酒鬼，只不过这种机会太少了，安灼拉陷入回忆，在浩如烟海的信息中寻找这一种性感极了的眼神，险些错过了家门，歪歪斜斜靠路边停下，差两厘米撞上消防栓。

安灼拉一开始并不想把格朗泰尔像具尸体一样拖进房间，但是他犯了两个重大错误，ABC之友的领袖一连犯了两个大错误，这可以好好记一笔：格朗泰尔的睡眠非常深，大概是酒精和伤痛双重作用，安灼拉无论如何叫不醒他；格朗泰尔虽然总是裹在松松垮垮的衣服里，显得不怎么壮，但他还是很结实的，这可能是拳击的功效——安灼拉抱着他没法走路，而且他四肢乌贼般乱挥，极不配合，安灼拉不能把他放到背上。于是他开始拖着格朗泰尔上楼，手卡在他胸口，思考起这次援救应该带来的报酬，够让他喝上一壶的。格朗泰尔有很亲近的朋友吗？安灼拉不太清楚，这是他在脱掉他湿透的衣服时想到的，因为从没听人说过他的腰上有一个很漂亮的纹身。他给格朗泰尔套上自己的旧睡衣，然后把他推到床的半边。

“所以你和他睡了一张床？这可不像你。”  
“闭嘴古费拉克，不然你让我睡地板吗，我又没有沙发。”  
“但是这听起来可不一样了，《格朗泰尔在安灼拉的公寓过夜》。”  
“《并且分享一张床》。”爱潘妮满意地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 无关紧要的话：我超爱原著。所以我写的ABC们一般是按照原著和各版电影和各版音乐剧混合在一起自动在脑海中出现的形象。不过这里的R我是想着GB写的。GB真的好可爱啊。
> 
> 看过一版翻译把“格朗泰尔是不可能的。”翻为“格朗泰尔丑不忍睹。”真惨啊R


End file.
